urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent of Hel series
Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey. ☆ NEXT: Poison Fruit (Oct 7, 2014) — paperback: Sept 1, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Series Description or Overview An all-new world featuring a woman caught between the normal and paranormal worlds, while enforcing order in both. Introducing Daisy Johanssen, reluctant hell-spawn. ~ Goodreads | Dark Currents Lead's Species * half human and half demon & liaison between the humans and supes Primary Supe * Faeries, Gods, others What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Daisy Johanssen, protagonist. Books in Series Agent of Hel series: # Dark Currents (2012) ~ Excerpt # Autumn Bones (2013) ~ Excerpt # Poison Fruit (Oct 7, 2014) — paperback: Sept 1, 2015 Other Series by Author * Kushiel's Legacy (6 books) - Erotic Fantisy * Phèdre's Trilogy (3 books) * Imriel's Trilogy (3 books) * Moirin's Trilogy (3 books) * Santa Olivia (2 books) * The Sundering (2 books) World Building Setting: Michigan resort town of Pemkowet—run by Hel, the Norse goddess of the dead. 'Supernatural Elements:' Faeries, sprites, werewolves, vampires, naiads, ogres, gods, goddesses, Hel: Norse Goddess of the Dead, Norse Mythology, demons, magical objects, Lamia, incubus, frost giant, hellhound, marsh hag, ghouls, brownie, witch, Obeah (powerful sorcerers), duppy (a malevolent spirit), Heaven and Hell, Norns (Fates), Satan, Armageddon, Hel’s enforcer, spirit magic, hobgoblins, ghost uprising, hell-spawn lawyer, Glossary: * Apex faiths: the major living faiths: Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism *'Eldritch folk': "underworld community"— * Ghouls: people who have died violently and whose souls have been rejected by both heaven and hell. They maintain their corporeal, mortal forms and live on human emotions. If they let their appetites get out of control (this is called ravening), they can kill a person, leaving only a dry husk behind. — Ghouls were formerly humans who died at the height of passion and were then rejected by both Heaven and Hell. 'Groups & Organizations': * WORLD: Set in the Michigan resort town of Pemkowet, this world includes a human population that is aware of, but doesn't completely believe in, a supernatural society that includes fairies, sprites, vampires, naiads, ogres, and a lot more—all of whom are called eldritch folk, or the "underworld community." These communities are located in various places in the U.S. and throughout the rest of the world, and each one is headed by its own god or goddess. In Pemkowet, that goddess is Hel, the Norse goddess of the dead. Pemkowet is located in the sand dune area near the shores of Lake Michigan (Manistee County). Hel lives the realm of Niflheim, which is located deep underground in the ruins of Singapore, an actual 19th century lumber town that was built on, and then swallowed up by, the dunes. Community: In this world, the barrier between the mortal plane and the supernatural dimension is called the Inviolate Wall. In eldritch terminology, that Wall "is what divides the mortal plane from the divine forces of the apex faiths, the major living faiths: Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, etc. In theory, it means that the divine forces of the major living faiths can't act directly on the mortal plan, only indirectly through their millions of adherents. But in places like Pemkowet, the wall is thinner, not so inviolate. There are cracks, and things slip through them. Kind of like my father slipped into my mother." (p. 34) Daisy has a critical connection to the Inviolate Wall. "If I were to supplicate my father...for my demonic birthright, it could cause a full-blown breach and unleash...well, hell on earth....If an immortal deliberately caused my death, it could also bring on Armageddon, because in accordance with ancient laws, my father would have the right to seek vengeance on earth, thus creating a significant breach in the Inviolate Wall." (p. 34) Daisy has a tough time controlling her temper, and she is constantly tempted to claim her birthright by just letting that temper go. Daisy's father occasionally shows up as a voice in her head, tempting her with "great powers of temptation, seduction, and destruction," (p. 59) with men falling at her feet in adoration. So far, she's been able to hold him—and her temper—off. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Agent of Hel series Protagonist ✥ Hel's liaison between the human citizenry and the eldritch community is Daisy Johanssen (aka Daisy Jo, aka Daise, aka Pixy Stix), a young woman who works as a file clerk for the Pemkowet Police Department. When Hel assigned Daisy as her liaison, she placed a silvery rune on Daisy's palm that can be seen only by the eldritch community and which represents Hel's authority—like a police officer's badge. Daisy is half human and half demon. Here, she explains: "For the record, I'm not actually the spawn of Satan. My father's name is Belphegor, lesser demon and occasional incubus. Here's another piece of advice: If you're vacationing in Pemkowet, or anywhere on the planet with a functioning underworld, do not mess around with a ouija board. The spirit you summon might just pay a visit. Mom learned the hard way, and I'm living proof of that. Daisy Johanssen, reluctant hell-spawn, that's me." (p. 10) Here, she describes herself: "No horns, no bat wings, no cloven hooves, and Mom swears I don't have a birthmark that reads 666 on my scalp...But I have my father's eyes, which are as black as the pits of...well, you know. And a cute little tail, which I've learned to tuck as carefully as a drag queen tucks his package, only back to front." (p. 10) That tail has made Daisy self-conscious enough that she's hasn't gotten involved in any intimate relationships. Despite the fact that the circumstances of her conception were devilishly violent, Daisy has been raised by her mother, Marja, in a loving household, and they are very important to one another. Unlike most of the supernaturals in town, Daisy and her demonic heritage are well known to almost everyone, which made her childhood a hellish time, with lots of Satanic name-calling and bullying. Characters & Supes Daisy's long-time BFF, Jennifer (Jen) Cassopolis, is really her only friend and confidante, and she knows all the details of Daisy's heritage. Another friendly character from Daisy's childhood is the beautiful and glamorous Lurine Hollister, a lamia who grew up in Pemkowet and lived in the same trailer court as Daisy and her mother, where she became Daisy's part-time baby sitter and confidante. Lurine eventually became a B-movie star and married a rich man who subsequently died, after which she moved back to Pemkowet, bought a mansion, and now lives a relatively reclusive life. Daisy's long-time, unrequited love interest—actually, a childhood crush—is Cody Fairfax, an in-the-closet werewolf who is a Pemkowet police officer. Cody nicknames Cody "Officer Down-low" and contents herself with worshipping him from afar. Among the huge cast of supernaturals are such colorful characters as Gus, the friendly and protective ogre, who has a crush on Daisy's mother; Mikill the frost giant, who is Hel's messenger; Garm the hellhound, who chows down on fresh loaves of French bread; Mrs. Brown, the friendly brownie baker (Not only does she bake brownies, she actually is a brownie.); the Fabulous Casimer, a flamboyant, cross-dressing witch; and Meg Mucklebones, a green and slimy marsh hag. This mythology has a very different take on ghouls, who are usually portrayed as flesh-eating evil spirits who haunt graveyards. The tourist business is extremely important in Pemkowet as summer visitors flock into town looking for photo ops with supernaturals. Excitement peaks when naiads are sighted in the river and faeries are glimpsed in the woods. Naturally enough, the Pemkowet Visitors Bureau (PVB) tries to maintain a peaceful coexistence between the humans and the supernaturals. The citizens of near-by towns, however, are not so friendly towards supernaturals, viewing them as satanic abominations or worse. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Agent of Hel series * Excerpt: here Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Jacqueline Carey ''' * Website: Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site '''Bio: Jacqueline Carey is the bestselling author of the critically acclaimed Kushiel's Legacy series of historical fantasy novels and The Sundering epic fantasy duology. An avid reader, Jacqueline began writing fiction as a hobby in high school. After receiving B.A. degrees in psychology and English literature from Lake Forest College, she took part in a work exchange program and spent six months working in a bookstore in London. While living abroad, the desire to write professionally emerged as a driving passion. Upon returning she embarked in earnest on a writing career, which came to fruition a decade later. During this time she worked at the art center of an area college, gaining a strong background in the visual arts. Jacqueline enjoys doing research on a wide variety of arcane topics, and an affinity for travel has taken her from Finland to Egypt to date. She currently lives in west Michigan, where she is a member of the oldest Mardi Gras krewe in the state. Although often asked by inquiring fans, she does not, in fact, have any tattoos. ~ Jacqueline Carey Contributors Cover Artists *Artist—Agent of Hel series: Juliana Kolesova *Author's Cover Art Gallery: Jacqueline Carey's Books - Cover Artwork Collection 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc Hardcover * Author Page: # Dark Currents: Hardcover, 356 pages, Pub. Oct 2nd 2012, ISBN-0451464788 # Autumn Bones: Hardcover, 424 pages, Pub. Oct 1st 2013, ISBN-0451465180 # Poison Fruit: Hardcover, 432 pages, Expected publication: October 7th 2014—ISBN: 0451465318 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Dark Currents (2012): Jacqueline Carey, New York Times bestselling author of the acclaimed Kushiel’s Legacy novels, presents an all-new world featuring a woman caught between the normal and paranormal worlds, while enforcing order in both. Introducing '''Daisy Johanssen', reluctant hell-spawn… The Midwestern resort town of '''Pemkowet' boasts a diverse population: eccentric locals, wealthy summer people, and tourists by the busload; not to mention fairies, sprites, vampires, naiads, ogres and a whole host of eldritch folk, presided over by Hel, a reclusive Norse goddess. To Daisy Johanssen, fathered by an incubus and raised by a single mother, it’s home. And as Hel’s enforcer and the designated liaison to the Pemkowet Police Department, it’s up to her to ensure relations between the mundane and eldritch communities run smoothly. But when a young man from a nearby college drowns—and signs point to eldritch involvement—the town’s booming paranormal tourism trade is at stake. Teamed up with her childhood crush, Officer Cody Fairfax, a sexy werewolf on the down-low, Daisy must solve the crime—and keep a tight rein on the darker side of her nature. For if she’s ever tempted to invoke her demonic birthright, it could accidentally unleash nothing less than Armageddon. ~ Goodreads | Dark Currents (Agent of Hel, #1) by Jacqueline Carey ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Autumn Bones (2013): New York Times bestselling author Jacqueline Carey returns to the curious Midwest tourist community where normal and paranormal worlds co-exist—however tenuously—under the watchful eye of a female hellspawn…... Fathered by an incubus, raised by a mortal mother, and liaison to the Pemkowet Police Department, Daisy Johanssen pulled the community together after a summer tragedy befell the resort town she calls home. Things are back to normal—as normal as it gets for a town famous for its supernatural tourism, and presided over by the reclusive Norse goddess Hel. Not only has Daisy now gained respect as Hel’s enforcer, she’s dating Sinclair Palmer, a nice, seemingly normal human guy. Not too shabby for the daughter of a demon. Unfortunately, Sinclair has a secret. And it’s a big one. He’s descended from Obeah sorcerers and they want him back. If he doesn’t return to Jamaica to take up his rightful role in the family, they’ll unleash spirit magic that could have dire consequences for the town. It’s Daisy’s job to stop it, and she’s going to need a lot of help. But time is running out, the dead are growing restless, and one mistake could cost Daisy everything. ~ Goodreads | Autumn Bones (Agent of Hel, #2) by Jacqueline Carey ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Poison Fruit (Oct 2014): The hot-as-Hel series with the “Sookie Stackhouse type of vibe” (Paranormal Horizon) is back—but this time the paranormal Midwestern town of Pemkowet is feeling a frost in the air and the residents are frozen in fear... The Pemkowet Visitors Bureau has always promoted paranormal tourism—even if it has downplayed the risks (hobgoblins are unpredictable). It helps that the town is presided over by Daisy Johanssen, who as Hel’s liaison is authorized by the Norse goddess of the dead to keep Pemkowet under control. Normally, that’s easier to do in the winter, when bracing temperatures keep folks indoors. But a new predator is on the prowl, and this one thrives on nightmares. Daisy is on her trail and working intimately with her partner and sometime lover from the Pemkowet PD, sexy yet unavailable werewolf Cody Fairfax. But even as the creature is racking up innocent victims, a greater danger looms on Pewkowet’s horizon. As a result of a recent ghost uprising, an unknown adversary—represented by a hell-spawn lawyer with fiery powers of persuasion—has instigated a lawsuit against the town. If Pemkowet loses, Hel’s sovereignty will be jeopardized, and the fate of the eldritch community will be at stake. The only one who can prevent it is Daisy—but she’s going to have to confront her own worst nightmare to do it. ~ Goodreads | Poison Fruit (Agent of Hel, #3) by Jacqueline Carey First Sentences # Dark Currents — it was an idyllic summer evening in Pemkowet the night the Vanderhei kid died. # Autumn Bones — Labor Day weekend in Pemkowet started off with a bang. # Poison Fruit — Pemkowet in November is a study in neutral hues. Quotes *Dark Currents Quotes by Jacqueline Carey *Autumn Bones Quotes by Jacqueline Carey *Jacqueline Carey Quotes (Author) *Agent of Hel Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (smilar elements) Gods: * Midgard series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Nikki Glass series * Dark-Hunter series * Webmage series * American Gods series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Sarah Beauhall series * Golgotham series * Nyx Fortuna series Fae: * October Daye series * Cal Leandros series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series * Crescent City series * Worldwalker Duology * Mystwalker series * Shadow Reader Series * Souls of Fire series * Connor Grey series * Dreg City series * Fever series * Gallow and Ragged series * Grimm Agency series * Stormwalker series * World of the Lupi series * Veil series * Tess Noncoire series Awards Trivia * Lists That Contain Dark Currents (Agent of Hel, #1) by Jacqueline Carey * Lists That Contain Autumn Bones (Agent of Hel, #2) by Jacqueline Carey * Lists That Contain Poison Fruit (Agent of Hel, #3) by Jacqueline Carey Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site - Books ~ Author *Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey ~ Goodreads *Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey ~ Goodreads *Agent of Hel - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Jacqueline Carey - FF * Agent of Hel Series ~ Shelfari * Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey ~ FictFact * Agent of Hel | Series ~ LibraryThing *Jacqueline Carey - ISFdb Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jacqueline Carey's AGENT OF HEL SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jacqueline Carey's AGENT OF HEL SERIES *Agent of Hel Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Artiist: *Juliana Kolesova - Summary Bibliography Author: *Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site *Goodreads | Jacqueline Carey (Author of Kushiel's Dart (Phèdre's Trilogy, #1)) *Jacqueline Carey - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Jacqueline Carey Gallery of Book Covers Dark Currents (Agent of Hel|1. Dark Currents (2012–Agent of Hel #1) by Jacqueline Carey, art by Juliana Kolesova—excerpt|link=http://www.jacquelinecarey.com/dark-currents.htm Autumn Bones (Agent of Hel|2. Autumn Bones (2013–Agent of Hel #2) by Jacqueline Carey—excerpt|link=http://www.jacquelinecarey.com/autumn-bones.htm Poison Fruit (Agent of Hel #3) by Jacqueline Carey.jpg|3. Poison Fruit (Oct 7, 2014–Agent of Hel) by Jacqueline Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17340103-poison-fruit Category:Gods, Myth as Main Supe Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Magical Objects Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Hellhounds Category:Norse Mythology Category:Witches Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Christian and Jewish Mythologies Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Asian, Hindu Mythology Category:Goblins Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Gods Category:Faeries